The Lord of the Rings Books
The Hobbit * Thror - Decapitated by Azog. * Nain - Neck broken by Azog. * Azog - Decapitated by Dain Ironfoot in the Battle of Nanduhirion. * Thrain II - Died of starvation and torture in Dol Guldur. * Willam, Tom, Bert - Turned to stone when the sun came up. * Great Goblin - Stabbed by Gandalf. * Smaug - Shot in the heart by Bard with his black arrow. * Fili and Kili - Killed by Bolg's armies while defending a mortally wounded Thorin. * Bolg - Crushed by Beorn in revenge for the death of Thorin. * Thorin II Oakenshield - Mortally wounded by Bolg in the Battle of the Five Armies. * Master of Lake-Town - Died of starvation in the wilderness shortly after the events of the book, having attempted to flee with all of the treasure given to him by King Bard. The Fellowship of the Ring * Floi - Shot by an Orc. * Balin - Shot by an Orc. * Frar - Killed by Orcs. * Loni - Killed by Orcs. * Nali - Killed by Orcs. * Oin - Drowned or eaten by the Watcher in the Water. *Ori - Killed by Orcs. * Dora Baggins - Died of old age shortly after Bilbo's party. * Barrow-Wight - Banished by Tom Bombadil with exorcism. * Wolf Chieftain - Shot in the heart by Legolas with a flaming arrow. * Orc Chieftain - Slashed in the head by Aragorn. The Two Towers * Boromir - Shot multiple times by Orcs. * Grishnakh - Stabbed by one of the Riders of Rohan. * Ugluk - Stabbed by Eomer. * Durin's Bane - Stabbed by Gandalf. * Gandalf the Grey - Passed away from his old body and returned as Gandalf the White. * Theodred - Killed in the Battle of the Fords of Isen. * Beechbone - Burned to death by Uruk-Hai. The Return of the King * Denethor II - Burned himself on a funeral pyre after the Witch-King broke the gates of Minas Tirith. * King Theoden - Crushed under Snowmane's body after he was shot in the heart by an Orc. * Fellbeast - Decapitated by Eowyn. * Witch-King of Angmar - Stabbed in the leg by Merry and the head by Eowyn. * Gothmog - Killed in battle of pelenorr * Smeagol/Gollum - After biting the Ring from Frodo's finger, he tripped on the edge of the Cracks of Doom and fell into Mount Doom, ending Sauron and the War of the Ring. * Sauron - Killed in the destruction of Mordor after Gollum fell into the fire with the Ring. * Mouth of Sauron - Most likely either killed in the Battle of the Morannon or in the destruction of Mordor. * Saruman - Stabbed in the back by Wormtongue. * Ruffian Leader - Killed by Hobbits in battle of Shire * Grima Wormtongue - Shot by multiple Hobbits when he tried to escape the Shire. Category:Books